halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
7th Marine Expeditionary Force
The 7th Marine Expeditionary, also known as the 'Seventh Column' is one of the most famous MEFs in the UNSC's history. The unit fought bravely in the Human-Covenant War and during the Necros War. Origins The 7th Marine Landing Force was originally formed during the interplanetary war and was quickly disassembled at the end of the war. The unit wasn't reactivated till the 2513 of the Human Covenant War. The unit was qdrawn together from several newly activated units with large numbers of new replacements and newer units just activated, having barely finished training. The MEF was deployed to Tribute for three, relatively uneventful years then pulled into naval reserves, before being deployed to Harvest when the Covenant invaded. The 7MEF fought to the far right of the Marine lines and engaged in relatively light fighting then lead a push to Gladsheim and held the city from light enemy incursions until the eventual withdrawal from Harvest. The 7MEF continued to fight at many outer colony battles, including Jericho VII, Chi Rho, New Constantinople, Miridem and Paris IV. In 2552, still licking wounds from Paris IV, they were due to have a short period of rearmament and rest on Reach, but by a twist of fate, had been withdrawn to Earth to be heavily re-equipped for the UNSC 'Marine 53' plan. Leaving only days prior to the Covenant arrival, 7MEF arrived just before news of Reach. Now, they were needed more than ever. The 7MEF were rearmed as quickly as possible to head to bolster the waning inner colonies and were prepped to leave when the Prophet of Regret attacked Earth. When the Covenant invaded proper, the 7th MEF were moved to Diego Garcia Naval Air Station then deployed to Zanzibar Island, in the face of Covenant air invasions. Fighting back the Covenant incursions, they hopped to the mainland then headed northwards, joining 14MEB, 2MEB, the 45th Armoured, the 14th Shock Troops Battalion and three clandestine Office of Naval Intelligence ground recce units. Though heavy casualties were incurred, they pushed back the enemy and retook most of Arusha before the retreat of the Covenant fleet. When the Covenant Fleet and the Separatist fleet, along with the 14 MEB, 2MEB and 14BN and a UNSC Naval Squadron headed through the portal, the 7MEF were left on mop up duty. Heading back down the Tsavo Highway, rebuilding it on there way through, they reunited with the remains of the 7th Shock Troops Battalion, the extremely weary 77th and the 405th. All of them were separated and heavily damaged, having lost between half and 3/4s of their numbers and the majority of their heavy hardware, including their heavy and light armour, their air mobility and supporting Navy Air Units. The 7MEF reunited with the 77th on the far outskirts, relieving them, then pushed in, relieving numerous enclaves of UNSC forces, along with preform 'iron hand' air assaults against heavily defended Brute territories, causing heavy casualties amongst the Brutes, having lost much of their air power to the renewed Marine air forces. The Brutes were forced out of Old Mombasa in droves and then suffered incredibly heavy casualties trying to evacuate across the bay, either by makeshift boats or by the bridge, only to be chased down by UNSC light armour and VTOLs. Now on the backfoot, the 7MEF chased them into New Mombasa and put their backs against the sea. Eventually, the 7MEF forced the Brutes into the sea in a mad attempt to fall back, drowning them en-masse as many tried to swim away to escape. It was a massive victory for 7MEF now, giving them a tremendous morale booster. The 7MEF literally cannibalised the 77th and 405th to replace lost hardware and casualties and supported the composite 7th Shock Troops Battlaion, now forming itself into one surviving company, in their push to Nairobi. Though long and bloodied, they were supported by the fresh 5th MEF, UNSC Naval strikes and a UNSC Naval Shortsword bombing squadron, delivering an estimated 234,000 kilograms of ordnance. With victory at Nairobi, victory at Cleveland and at Sydney quickly followed. The 7MEF were deployed three more times throughout the following months before being deployed with the fleet invading Doisac. Amidst massed naval bombardment, they made a brief landing at the Brute Space Port in the city of Aztar, only to find it a deserted battleground. Covenant Loyalists had just engaged the Brute rebels in a desperate battle to escape the planet and the resulting battle, both sides had decimated each other and retreated. The MEF held down the port against weak Loyalist counterattacks, eventually disintergrating into a massacre. The Brutes simply launched infantry wave assaults, only to suffer tremendous casualties against superior and dug in Marine forces, with supporting air and artillery forces. After the surrender, they held onto it for 3 months as peace keepers and swapped to Sangheili peace keepers, finally going home for deactivation. Remnant War During the brief Remnant War, the 7MEF was reactivated and sent against the Remnant, fighting then in many campaigns and on more than one occasion supported the SPARTANS. Necros War 7MEF was deployed to Linna and faced the full horror of the Necros War machine, taking heavy casualties. They were deployed to multiple battles and soon became one of the UNSC's premier fighting units against the Necros. Subordinate units 4th Marine Infantry Division The 4th Marine Infantry Division consists of three Infantry Regiments, an Artillery regiment and a number of attached support units, designed to provide recon, engineering and armoured support. 9th Infantry Regiment The The Marine Infantry Regiment is a multirole force, expected to locate, close with and destroy the enemy with fire and manoeuvre, though the type of enemy is not necessarily opposing infantry. They have the equipment to engage enemy armour or enemy aircraft and provide their own mobile light artillery in the form of mortars. All Marine infantry is trained to be air mobile with support from the air group and motorized with accompanying vehicles, most notably Warthogs but there is also a support mechanized battalion in each regiment, transported by specialised M03 Kangaroo IFV or M38 Groundhog APC. Each Regiment is made of four battalions and a HQ Company. *HQ Company (1 M6A1 Bobcat Command Vehicle w/100 Marines) *16th Battalion 9th Marines (1000 Marines) **HQ Company (100) **Rifle Company (200 w/ officers and 1 designated marksman) ***4 Rifle Platoons (w/MA6As, BR09, Grenade Launcher, M122, ***1 Weapons Platoon (w/4 M71 Mortar, 4 M389 GPMG, 1 M45 HMG, 1 M49 GMG, 5 M42B2s, 1 SPARTAN LASER) **Rifle Company (200) **Rifle Company (200) **Rifle Company (200) **Weapons Company (100)(w/6 M78 Mortars, 5 M45s, 5 AIE-486Is, 5 M49 GMGs, 8 M42B2s, 2 SPARTAN LASERs, 5 M56 SASAMs) *17th Battalion 9th Marines (1000 Marines) *18th Battalion 9th Marines (1000 Marines) *12th Mechanized Battalion, 7th Marines (1000 Marines w/125 M03 Kangaroo IFVs) 11th Infantry Regiment The The Marine Infantry Regiment is a multirole force, expected to locate, close with and destroy the enemy with fire and manoeuvre, though the type of enemy is not necessarily opposing infantry. They have the equipment to engage enemy armour or enemy aircraft and provide their own mobile light artillery in the form of mortars. All Marine infantry is trained to be air mobile with support from the air group and motorized with accompanying vehicles, most notably Warthogs but there is also a support mechanized battalion in each regiment, transported by specialised M03 Kangaroo IFV or M38 Groundhog APC. Each Regiment is made of four battalions and a HQ Company. *HQ Company *23th Battalion 11th Marines (1000 Marines) *24th Battalion 11th Marines (1000 Marines) *25th Battalion 11th Marines (1000 Marines) *13th Mechanized Battalion 7th Marines (1000 Marines w/125 M03 Kangaroo IFVs) 13th Infantry Regiment The The Marine Infantry Regiment is a multirole force, expected to locate, close with and destroy the enemy with fire and manoeuvre, though the type of enemy is not necessarily opposing infantry. They have the equipment to engage enemy armour or enemy aircraft and provide their own mobile light artillery in the form of mortars. All Marine infantry is trained to be air mobile with support from the air group and motorized with accompanying vehicles, most notably Warthogs but there is also a support mechanized battalion in each regiment, transported by specialised M03 Kangaroo IFV or M38 Groundhog APC. Each Regiment is made of four battalions and a HQ Company. *HQ Company *28th Battalion 15th Marines (1000 Marines) *29th Battalion 15th Marines (1000 Marines) *30th Battalion 15th Marines (1000 Marines) *14th Mechanized Battalion 7th Marines (1000 Marines w/125 M38 Groundhog APCs) 17th Marine Regiment The 17th Marine Regiment is divided into a Battery HQ and four battalions, each using a different artillery vehicle. 1st Bt. use the Bombardier SPMA, 2nd Bt. use the Hound SPMA, 3rd Bt. use the Python SPMA and the 4th Bt. use the Firefly MLRS. *HQ Battery **Counter Battery RADAR platoon 1 (w/4 Warthog CBRs) **Counter Battery RADAR platoon 2 (w/4 Warthog CBRs) **Counter Battery RADAR platoon 3 (w/4 Warthog CBRs) *1st Battalion, 17th Marines (48 M3 SPMA + 24 M95s) **4 Companies: 3 platoons ***Platoon: 4 Vehicles *3rd Battalion, 17th Marines (48 M170 SPMA + 24 M95s) *4th Battalion, 17th Marines (48 M331 SPMA + 24 M95s) *5th Battalion, 17th Marines (48 M20 MLRS + 24 M95s) Attached Units Headquaters Battalion The HQ Battalion commands the entire Division, providing command for both the regiments and attached units. The M6A1 Bobcat Command Vehicle is used by the unit. *HQ Company *Armoured Support Platoon **4 M316 Omega Mobile Missile Platforms **4 M317 Tusker Mobile Hospitals **4 M314 Mastodon Assault Support Platform 9th Tank Regiment The 9th Tank Regiment uses a number of M820A Scorpion, with supporting Command variants. One Company gives special support with a mix of M811 and M812 tanks, providing specialist long range anti tank support. *HQ Company w/ 1 M6A1 Bobcat Command Vehicle **4 M-1050 Brown Bear Anti-Heavy Walker Vehicle **4 M1000 Tiger Heavy Battle Tank **4 M814 Panther Close Assault Vehicle **4 M820A Scorpion Armoured Repair and Recovery Vehicle w/16 Combat Engineers *1st Battalion, 9th Marines (48 M820A MBTs and 5 CVs) *2nd Battalion, 9th Marines (48 M820A MBTs and 5 CVs) *3rd Battalion, 9th Marines (48 M820A MBTs and 5 CVs) *7th Battalion, 5th Marines (36 M811s, 12 M812 AVPs and 5 CVs) 16th All Terrain Armour Battalion The 16th ATA Battalion focuses on exoskeleton units and walker units, designed to provide organic combat assets to units in the field to augment their combative ability *HQ Company *1st Company, 16th Marines **24 M84 Wolf All Terrain Armoured Assault Suits *2nd Company, 16th Marines **24 M84 Wolf All Terrain Armoured Assault Suits *3rd Company, 16th Marines **12 M13 Dragon Modular Assault Walkers *4th Company, 16th Marines **12 M13 Dragon Armoured Battle Systems 3rd Light Armour Recon Battalion The 3rd Light Armour Recon Battalion uses a mixture of M85 Coyote CVR variants, with four companys, 1 combat, with a mixture of Coyote, Booodhounds, Stallions and Mustangs, 1 support with a mixture of Coyote, Bloodhounds, Mustangs and Puma CVR, 1 company operates with a mixture of Camel or Caracal APC, providing mobile infantry recon teams with logistical abilities and the final company operates as the primary infantry scouts. All have Capybara command vehicle support. *HQ Company **2 M93 Capybara Command and Control Vehicle **4 M94 Cub Anti-Heavy Walker Vehicle **4 M91 Wallaby Medical Evacuation Vehicle w/12 Reconnaissance Corpsmen **4 M92 Ocelot Air Defence Vehicle *1st Battalion, 3rd Marines *HQ Company **2 M93 Capybara Command and Control Vehicle **Alpha Company: 12 M85s w/48 Marines **Bravo Company: 12 M87s w/48 Marines **Charlie Company: 12 M97s w/48 Marines **Delta Company: 12 M97s w/48 Marines *2nd Battalion, 3rd Marines *HQ Company **2 M93 Capybara Command and Control Vehicle **Alpha Company: 12 M88s **Bravo Company: 12 M85s w/48 marines **Charlie Company: 12 M98s **Delta Company: 12 M87s w/48 marines) *3rd Battalion, 3rd Marines *HQ Company **2 M93 Capybara Command and Control Vehicle **Alpha Company: 12 M86s w/96 Marines **Bravo Company: 12 M95s w/72 Marines **Charlie Company: 12 M97s w/48 Marines **Delta Company: 12 M85s w/48 Marines *4th Battalion, 3rd Marines *HQ Company **2 M93 Capybara Command and Control Vehicle **Alpha Company: 12 M86s w/96 Marines **Bravo Company: 12 M95s w/72 Marines **Charlie Company: 12 M97s w/48 Marines **Delta Company: 12 M91s w/72 Marines 4th Reconnaissance Battalion Reconnaissance Battalions are made up of well trained infantry who provide forward military reconnaissance of enemy positions and capability, ahead of the rest of the force. They also are expected to operate as forward observers for artillery and air support from the MEF's attached supports, operate as pathfinders for Marine forces, preform post-strike reconnaissance and preform limited direct action missions against vulnerable enemy assets. *Headquarters Company **Scout Sniper Platoon (60 Marines) **4 M90 Chameleon Reconnaissance Vehicle w/16 Marines *1st Company, 4th Marines (88 Marines) **4 Recon Platoons *2nd Company, 4th Marines (88 Marines) **4 Recon Platoons *3rd Company, 4th Marines **16 M89A1s w/64 Marines *4th Company, 4th Marines (89 Marines) **3 Recon Platoons (22 Marines each) **1 Deep Recon Platoon (23 Marines) 2nd Combat Engineer Battalion The Combat Engineering section was a mixed of motorized and mechanized combat engineers, expected to operate in direct combat environments and are supported by a company of M820A AVE who preform direct support in for engineering. *HQ Company *1st Company, 2nd Marines (210 Marines) *2nd Company, 2nd Marines (210 Marines) *3rd Company, 2nd Marines (210 Marines) *4th Armoured Company, 2nd Marines (8 M820As AVEs w/32 Marines, 4 M820A ARC w/16 Marines, 4 M820A ARRV w/16 Marines) 3rd Marine Air Wing Marine Aircraft Group 7 The 7th MAG uses squadrons of F/A-110 Axe Attack Fighters to provide high speed air defence and ground attack, giving marines a versatile and multirole combat aircraft. They are supported by a squadron set for Electronic Warfare. These are supported by a training squadron and a Marine Aviation Logistics Squadron, who's mission is to provide aviation logistics support, guidance, planning and direction to Marine Aircraft Group squadrons on behalf of the commanding officer, as well as logistics support for Navy funded equipment in the supporting Marine Wing Support Squadron. *VMFA-233 (12 F/A-110 Axe) *VMFA-145 (12 F/A-110 Axe) *VMFA-122 (12 F/A-110 Axe) *VMFA-145 (12 F/A-110 Axe) *VMAQ-21 (5 E/A-110 Hatchet) *VMFAT-24 *MALS-11 11th Marine Aircraft Group The Support Air Group as two refueller squadrons and a search and rescue squadron *VMGR-45 (12 MD77L Gannets) *VMGR-36 (12 MD77L Gannets) *VMR-54 (6 MD77L Gannets) *MALS-23 Marine Aircraft Group 22 The 'Heavy' VTOL group focuses around VTOL gunships with heavy firepower, designed to engage and destroy enemy armourd units. It is based around two squadrons of F/A-77 Raptor Gunships, a squadron of AV-22D Sparrowhawk Gunships and a squadron of AV-49E War Hawk gunships, giving it a well balanced capacity. *VMA-97 (12 F/AV-77 Raptors) *VMA-101 (12 F/AV-77 Raptors) *VMA-132 (12 AV-49D Sparrowhawk) *VMA-144 (12 AV-49E War Hawk) *VMAT-14 *MALS-19 Marine Aircraft Group 23 The light attack VTOL group is a 'shock and awe' group, focusing on MV-14F Super Hornet groups, supported by MD-83B Merlin Direct Action Penetrator squadrons, intended to provide light, close in firepower for marines and air transport. *VMLA-345 (20 AV-14B Super Hornets) *VMLA-330 (20 AV-14B Super Hornets) *VMLA-377 (20 AV-14B Super Hornets) *VMLA-386 (12 D83B Gull DAPs) *VMLAT-344 *MALS-29 Marine Aircraft Group 13 The Heavy attack VTOL group focuses on devastating long range CAS missions *VMHA-7 (3 AD-3 Buzzard Gunships) *VMHA-13 (12 AD-79J Super Pelicans) *VMHA-21 (6 MD-78A1 Ospreys) *VMHAT-19 *MALS-77 Marine Aircraft Group 37 The Air and Starlift group focus around transportation and gunship support with UD-83A Merlin dropships, forming three squadrons, four squadrons of D-79I Pelicans and 2 squadrons of D-3 Petrel dropships, giving a fair mixture of airlift capacity, enough to get a large portion of the Division forces onto the ground in one swoop. The all aircraft are also expected to preform close in fire support and electronic warfare in support of ground forces. *VMM-346 (12 D77I Pelicans) *VMM-332 (12 D77I Pelicans) *VMM-390 (12 D77I Pelicans) *VMM-306 (12 D77I Pelicans) *VML-244 (12 D83A Gulls) *VML-199 (12 D83A Gulls) *VML-123 (12 D83A Gulls) *VMH-94 (6 D03 Petrels) *VMH-97 (6 D03 Petrels) *VMT-23 *MALS-26 Marine Wing Support Group 22 The Support group is made of five support squadrons who complete airfield operation services, engineer and transportation support, medical assistance, food services, security support, and other direct combat and combat service support to Aviation Combat elements. *MWSS-46 *MWSS-97 *MWSS-88 *MWSS-35 *MWSS-48 Marine Air Control Group 51 The Air Control group is the central nervous system of an air group, operating from a ship position or ground position where necessary. It contains a Tactical Air Command Squadron, an AWAC squadron, operating an AWAC and support squadron to watch over the entire MEF, a Communications Squadron, an Air Control Squadron, an air defence battalion with a mixed out put of Death Stalker AA, Wolf Spider ADS and Lynx HAA vehicles and two UAV squadrons, one focusing on UCAVs and the other focusing on recon. *3rd LAAD Battalion **Alpha Company: 12 M809A Deathstalker Self Propelled Anti Aircraft Gun **Bravo Company: 12 M820B2 Wolf Spider Air Defence System **Charlie Company: 12 M101 Lynx Self Propelled Hybrid Anti Aircraft Gun **Delta Company: 12 M3A1 Diamondback Multi-purpose Air Defence System *MACS-2 *MASS-3 *MTACS-13 *MWCS-25 *VMU-2 (6 RQ-4 Shamir UAVs, 6 RQ-55 Rapiers) *VMU-5 (12 MQ-90 Bayonets) *VMAW-2 (2 AWACS) Marine Logistics Group Headquaters and Service Battalion The HQ and Service Battalion provides command and control for all logistical marine support in a marine MEF. Engineer Support Battalion The Engineering Support Battalion provides support through survivability, countermobility & mobility enhancements, explosive ordnance disposal, bulk water production & storage, and bulk fuel storage & distribution. Dental Battalion The Dental Battalion provides oral healthcare for the MEF. Combat Logistics Regiment The 2 Combat Logistics Regiments use four Battalions to give logistical support to the MEF beyond its organic capabilities in any environment and throughout the spectrum of conflict in order to allow the division to continue operations independent of any logistically driven operational pauses. One regiment uses air based supply and the other uses ground based supply. Combat Support Regiment The Combat Support Regiment provides a wide spectrum of support for Marine Units. The Supply Battalion controls distribution and supply of materials, the Maintenance Battalion provides maintenance for all ground based electronic and mechanical systems, including marine weapons, armour, communication systems, vehicles and provide recovery/repair/salvage/disposal operations with recovery vehicles, the Medical Battalion provides direct and general Health Service Support (HSS) to the Marine Expeditionary Force in order to sustain the combat effort. Attached Units 3rd Marine Expeditionary Brigade Marine Expeditionary Brigades provide large fire and maneuver forces, capable of directly guarding vulnerable flank positions, providing mobile reserves or shock forces. *46th Infantry Regiment **HQ Company **78th Marine Battalion **79th Marine Battalion **80th Marine Battalion **81th Marine Battalion (w/125 Kangaroos) *33rd Artillery Battery (12 M3 SPMAs, 6 M95s) *64th Tank Company (12 M820A MBTs, 1 M820A CV) *57th Light Armoured Reconnaissance Company (4 M85s w/16 Marines, 4 M97 w/16 marines, 4 M86s w/32 marines) *58th Light Armoured Reconnaissance Company (4 M85s w/16 Marines, 4 M97 w/16 marines, 4 M86s w/32 marines) *VMLA-34: 20 AV-14Bs *VMFA-76: 12 F/A-110s *VMFA-77: 12 F/A-110s *VMAQ-24: 5 E/F-110s *VMA-41: 12 F/AV-77s *VMA-42: 12 F/AV-77s *VMGR-21: 6 MD77Ls *VMH-7: 6 D03s *VMM-79: 12 D77Is *VMM-80: 12 D77Is *VML-56: 12 D83As *MALS-79 *MWSS-43 *VMU-4: (6 RQ-4 Shamir UAVs, 6 RQ-55 Rapiers) *Combat Logistics Regiment 75th Marine Expeditionary Unit The Marine Expeditionary Brigades provide large fire and manoeuvre forces, capable of directly guarding vulnerable flank positions, providing mobile reserves or shock forces. *95th Infantry Battalion **HQ Company **Alpha Company **Bravo Company **Charlie Company **Delta Company (w/25 M03 IFVs) **Weapons Company **Tank Platoon (4 M820As) **Artillery Platoon (4 M3 SPMAs, 2 M95s) *22nd Light Armoured Reconnaissance Company (4 M85s w/16 Marines, 4 M97 w/16 marines, 4 M86s w/32 marines) *VMLA-44 (12 AV-14B Super Hornets) *VMA-98 (6 F/AV-77 Raptor gunships) *VML-21 (12 D83A Gull dropships) *VMM-68 (6 D77I Pelicans) *VMGR-24 (2 MD77L Gannets) *MALS-42 *Combat Logistics Battalion 76th Marine Expeditionary Unit The Marine Expeditionary Brigades provide large fire and manoeuvre forces, capable of directly guarding vulnerable flank positions, providing mobile reserves or shock forces. *96th Infantry Battalion **HQ Company **Alpha Company **Bravo Company **Charlie Company **Delta Company (w/25 M03 IFVs) **Weapons Company **Tank Platoon (4 M820As) **Artillery Platoon (4 M3 SPMAs, 2 M95s) *23rd Light Armoured Reconnaissance Company (4 M85s w/16 Marines, 4 M97 w/16 marines, 4 M86s w/32 marines) *VMLA-45 (12 AV-14B Super Hornets) *VMA-99 (6 F/AV-77 Raptor gunships) *VML-22 (12 D83A Gull dropships) *VMM-69 (6 D77I Pelicans) *VMGR-25 (2 MD77L Gannets) *MALS-51 *Combat Logistics Battalion 77th Marine Expeditionary Unit The Marine Expeditionary Brigades provide large fire and manoeuvre forces, capable of directly guarding vulnerable flank positions, providing mobile reserves or shock forces. *97th Infantry Battalion **HQ Company **Alpha Company **Bravo Company **Charlie Company **Delta Company (w/25 M03 IFVs) **Weapons Company **Tank Platoon (4 M820As) **Artillery Platoon (4 M3 SPMAs, 2 M95s) *24th Light Armoured Reconnaissance Company (4 M85s w/16 Marines, 4 M97 w/16 marines, 4 M86s w/32 marines) *VMLA-46 (12 AV-14B Super Hornets) *VMA-100 (6 F/AV-77 Raptor gunships) *VML-23 (12 D83A Gull dropships) *VMM-70 (6 D77I Pelicans) *VMGR-26 (2 MD77L Gannets) *MALS-52 *Combat Logistics Battalion 3rd Intelligence Battalion The Intelligence Battalion (IntelBat) plan and direct, collect, process, produce and disseminate intelligence, and provide counterintelligence for all elements of the MEF and the Command *Headquarters Company *(Alpha) Production and Analysis Company *(Bravo) Counter Intelligence/Human Intelligence Company *(Charlie) Production and Analysis Support Company *(Delta) Counter Intelligence/Human Intelligence Support Company 8th Communication Battalion The Communication Battalion (CommBat) provides communication systems for Marine forces, both shorter range radio and longer range satellite communication systems. *Headquarters and Service Company *Alpha Company *Bravo Company *Charlie Company *Support Company Electronic Warfare Battalion Electronic Warfare Battalions (EWBat) focus on providing three electronic warfare disciplines to Marine Forces. They provide Electronic Support, which focuses around gathering electronic intelligence, either through radio interception, interception of other signals, hacking of enemy warfare systems and directly bugging enemy systems, Electronic Countermeasures, which involve jamming enemy systems, whether it be communication or sensors and Electronic . Each EWBat uses Eletronic Recon Teams (ElReT) to preform closer inspection of enemy signals capacity and Electronic Protection, which focuses on protecting friendly forces from enemy electronic attack and interception, along with jam homing and detecting enemy stealth formations. *HQ Company (1 M6A1 Bobcat Command Vehicle) *Alpha Company **1 Platoon (5 Sparkhogs, 10 regular Warthogs, 50 Marines) **2 Platoon (5 Sparkhogs, 10 regular Warthogs, 50 Marines) **3 Platoon (9 Manx MEWS, 50 Marines) **4 Platoon (Cyber Engagement) (17 regular Warthogs, 50 Marines) **5 Platoon (8 Electronic Recon Teams) *Bravo Company **1 Platoon (5 Sparkhogs, 10 regular Warthogs, 50 Marines) **2 Platoon (5 Sparkhogs, 10 regular Warthogs, 50 Marines) **3 Platoon (9 Manx MEWS, 50 Marines) **4 Platoon (Cyber Engagement) (17 regular Warthogs, 50 Marines) **5 Platoon (8 Electronic Recon Teams) *Charlie Company **1 Platoon (5 Sparkhogs, 10 regular Warthogs, 50 Marines) **2 Platoon (5 Sparkhogs, 10 regular Warthogs, 50 Marines) **3 Platoon (9 Manx MEWS, 50 Marines) **4 Platoon (Cyber Engagement) (17 regular Warthogs, 50 Marines) **5 Platoon (8 Electronic Recon Teams) *Delta Company **1 Platoon (5 Sparkhogs, 10 regular Warthogs, 50 Marines) **2 Platoon (5 Sparkhogs, 10 regular Warthogs, 50 Marines) **3 Platoon (9 Manx MEWS, 50 Marines) **4 Platoon (Cyber Engagement) (17 regular Warthogs, 50 Marines) **5 Platoon (8 Electronic Recon Teams) 7th Air/Naval Gunfire Liason Company The ANGLICO are a relatively elite Marine force who designate gunfire from Naval sources or direct Marine or Naval Air strikes. They respond directly to the MEF command and designate fire within the MEF's area of operations, acting as sighting Naval Fire and Forward Air Controllers for Air Strikes. While parts of the ANGLICO are assigned to directing overall fire support in an area, much smaller teams are attached to forward team and provide FAC duties from mobile positions or from self made Observation Posts. *Alpha Platoon (40 Marines) **Supporting Arms Liaison Team 1 (10 Marines) **Supporting Arms Liaison Team 1 (10 Marines) **Fire Control Team 1 (4 Marines) **Fire Control Team 2 (4 Marines) **Fire Control Team 3 (4 Marines) **Fire Control Team 4 (4 Marines) **Fire Control Team 5 (4 Marines) *Bravo Platoon **Supporting Arms Liaison Team 1 (10 Marines) **Supporting Arms Liaison Team 1 (10 Marines) **Fire Control Team 1 (4 Marines) **Fire Control Team 2 (4 Marines) **Fire Control Team 3 (4 Marines) **Fire Control Team 4 (4 Marines) **Fire Control Team 5 (4 Marines) *Charlie Platoon **Supporting Arms Liaison Team 1 (10 Marines) **Supporting Arms Liaison Team 1 (10 Marines) **Fire Control Team 1 (4 Marines) **Fire Control Team 2 (4 Marines) **Fire Control Team 3 (4 Marines) **Fire Control Team 4 (4 Marines) **Fire Control Team 5 (4 Marines) Category:UNSC Units